--JUGANDO AL DOCTOR--
by nekoyanet
Summary: Como un simple juego puede llevarte a cometer algo que nuca harías o que talves quieras hacer, pero no tuviste valentía de hacerlo -que horrible resumen XD- una oportunidad vale -koukou-


-Hola, hola :D, queridos lectores vengo ahora con un oneshot inspirado en el fanfic **KORE WA KYUKETSU DESU KA! Creado por angi-chan **(les recomiendo leerlo) primero que nada no es plagio ni copia este es un fic 100 % original (pero de todos modos daré parte de los derechos de autor a angi-chan ya que este fanfic se me ocurrió con la siguiente frase del fic:

**_-no...No Kouichi...no quiero jugar a los doctores otra vez...me metiste muy fuerte ese termómetro en el trasero...no me vas a convencer...no, no, no...ahhhhh!-Kouji se levantó para descubrir que era su perro el que lo molestaba lamiéndole la cara._**

**_(_**No sé si ustedes les quedo duda con lo que paso entre esos 2, pero a mí se me vino muchas cosas en mente O/O**_)_**

**_- _**Así que este fic contiene incesto, lemon fuerte, un toque de tortura y al principio violación asía Kouji XD, les pido amablemente a los homofóbicos y a los menores de edad no leer este fink (al menos que sean fujoshis)… YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS otra aclaración para que lean tranquilo el fink sé que es tonto que lo vuelva a escribir pero **_DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE D: _**

**_-_****_JUGANDO AL DOCTOR_****_—_**

Era ya sábado por la tarde y todo estaba tranquilo en la casa de Kouichi Kimura, él se encontraba terminando de organizar su cuarto, ya que pronto llegaría su hermanito a quedarse con él a ayudarlo con algunas tareas de la escuela (matemáticas) y después se quedaría a dormir aprovechando que mañana era domingo.

Fiuu u.u ya termine de ordenar todo –Kouichi se encontraba sentado en la silla de su escritorio buscando los apuntes que le iba a explicar Kouji-

-hijo ya llego Kouji-grito su madre desde las escaleras-

-sí... ya bajo mama-respondió y a la ves buscando los apuntes – _por favor que estén aquí… T.T_

***-MIENTRAS TANTO ABAJO CON TOMOKO Y KOUJI-***

Mi querido Kouji owo que mono estas hoy, provoca comerte a besos-dándole un beso en la mejilla-

-Mama no soy un chiquillo -poniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas-

-Pero si es verdad, owo que bueno que tu padre te trajo sino seguramente te hubieran violado en el camino –mirando la ropa de su hijo menor-

Esta consistía en unos pantalones de licra ajustados negros (que hacía notar el prominente trasero de Kouji), una camiseta blanca sin mangas, su cabello suelto (que rara vez traía así) y su indispensable pañoleta. 1

-Mama no digas esas cosas tan embarazosas- agitando sus brazos de un lado para el otra en forma de puchero, que hacía verlo más violable-

-Bueno hijo adiós, recuérdale a tu hermano que deje dinero en la mesa para que compren pizza.

-Mama espera-grito Kouichi bajando las escaleras rápido-¿mama hoy vas a llegar tarde?-algo preocupado-

Kouichi mi lindo hijito ya hablamos de esto recuerda que a veces me toca hacer guardia en el hospital, así que no volveré hasta mañana en la tarde. (YaneT: para mí la mama de Kouichi seria enfermera o por lo menos en este fink lo es)

Pero…

Nada de peros, recuerda de lo que hablamos Kouichi, lo bueno de todo es que Kouji se quedara contigo, así que nos vemos hasta mañana en la tarde hijitos –dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno-

¡MAMA!-gritaron al unísono sonrojado-

Bueno chicos me tengo que ir se me está haciendo tarde mirando el reloj pero recuerden no abrirle la puerta a nadie, cierren las ventanas, terminé las tareas y no se acuesten muy tarde-saliendo de la casa y cerrando la puerta con llave-

**-luego de unos minutos-**

Kouji empezamos con los deberes-poniendo una sonrisa-

De acuerdo, espero qué hayas acomodado el cuarto…-con una sonrisa-

Luego de que Kouji pasara alrededor de 2 horas a Kouichi explicándole las ecuaciones de grado 2, Kouichi al fin había comprendido la lección (YaneT: me dio lata escribir que explica Kouji)

Termine al fin -levantándose de la silla emocionado con los brazos en una pose de victoria-

Bueno la verdad fue gracias a MI que comprendiste hermano mayor tonto, tardaste mucho en comprender algo tan sencillo –mirándolo y viendo que Kouichi no le prestaba atención- pero me alegra que hallas entendido -sonrisa-

Si y todos es gracias a mi lindo hermanito menor –bajándose de la silla y tomando las manos de Kouji para juntarlas y mirarlo fijamente- eres lo mejor sin ti no lo hubiera logrado –poniendo una cara seria y sensual-

Kouji al notar esto se ruborizó y bajo su cara para que su hermano no notara lo rojo que estaba, Kouichi le dio poca importancia al gesto de su hermano y miro en el reloj de la pared de su cuarto:_ 8:30 pm_

Kouji deberíamos cenar-levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida, Kouji al ver que su hermano se iba, fue tras de él, cuando por fin Kouji llego a donde estaba su hermano este se encontraba pidiendo una pizza.

Luego de que a los pocos minutos llegara la pizza se sentaron en la sala y empezaron a degustar la pizza encendieron la televisión para buscar alguna película, al notar que la mayoría de los canales estaban bloqueados y otros para bebes la apagaron y empezaron a conversar acerca de cosas triviales; sobre Takuya y el noviazgo que mantenía con Zoe ,el viaje de Tomoki a que unos primos en y de jp que se encontraba todavía abatido y triste con lo de Zoe (YaneT: bla…bla…bla …relleno…)

Ya cuando acabaron de comer se fueron a bañarse y cepillarse los dientes se colocaron sus piyamas, la de Kouji consistía en un simple pantalón largo y una camisa de botones color celeste mientras que la de Kouichi era un short negro y una camisa morada; ya a las 9:24pm se encontraban en sus camas respectivas hablando de cualquier tontería.

Kouji estoy muy aburrido y todavía no me quiero dormir-levantándose de la cama y juntando sus brazos en señal de enojo- después de todos mañana en la tarde te iras de nuevo a tu casa y no vendrás hasta el próximo sábado-suspiró-

Lose hermano pero no puedo hacer mas nada, tu sabes cómo es papa, más bien me sorprendo de que me dejara pasar la noche aquí- levantándose e hiendo a la cama de su hermano- sabes deberíamos dormir

Pero si aún es temprano y no tengo sueño-asiendo un puchero- no hemos hecho nada divertido en el día de hoy, pura tarea –suspiro- me encuentro tan aburrido

Hermano a veces pienso que yo debería ser el mayor –riendo- y bien que se te ocurre para hacer-sonriendo-

**-Kouichi pensó unos minutos y luego dijo-**

En serio vas a jugar lo que yo quiera-con un brillo en sus ojos-

Lo que desees siempre y cuando sea rápido, recuerda que mama dijo que no nos quedáramos hasta tarde-en eso Kouji vio como Kouichi salía disparado de la cama para luego salir del cuarto diciendo: _espera aquí Kouji, ya vuelvo_-

Kouji rio al ver la reacción de su hermano, pero luego se asustó al ver como Kouichi venía con una bata de doctor y un maletín con varios implementos médicos (que traía un termómetro, curitas, vendas, estetoscopio, etc. de doctores)

¿De donde carajos sacaste eso? -Señalando todos los implementos asustado – como su hermano pensaba jugar a tal cosa con él, _yo no soy ningún conejillo de indias_-pensó-

Mama lo tiene guardado para alguna emergencia-dándole poca importancia-

Kouichi no pensaras jugar con migo al doctor, verdad-nervioso-

No, descuida jugaremos al panadero- con sarcasmo- tú me lo prometiste, anda no sea malo-con una mirada triste-

Kouji al notar lo triste que estaba su hermano no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el juego-suspiro-de acuerdo lo are. Tú empezaras a ser el doctor verdad Kouichi

Claro –colocándose el estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello-tú serás mi primer paciente, joven minamoto-guiñándole un ojo-

Kouji se ruborizó- no seas tan formal _(que raro se sintió eso)_

De acuerdo Kouji, primero quiero que te recuestes en la cama para examinarte-con una cálida sonrisa-

Kouji obedeció y se recostó en la cama algo nervioso, en ese momento estaba a la merced de su hermano mayor, Kouji de repente sintió sobre su corazón el estetoscopio asiendo que este se sonrojara por el contacto y desviara la mirada, su corazón palpitaba muy rápido trataba de calmarse pero no podía, mientras que Kouichi se encontraba inmerso en los latidos de su hermano. Kouji por su parte volvió a mirar a su hermano a pesar de ser hermano gemelos tenia algunas pequeñas y sutiles diferencias, Kouichi por su parte su rostro poseía pequeños rasgos más varoniles que Kouji, mientras que Kouji todavía poseía sus rasgos de niño tan distraído estaba que no se percató cuando su hermano le quito el estetoscopio y lo guardo.

Tu corazón se encuentra bien hermanito-sonriendo-ahora siéntate para escuchar tus pulmones

Cuando Kouji se sentó de la cama su respiración estaba entrecortada, Kouji empezó a sentirse extraño, Kouichi de inmediato noto la respiración de Kouji entrecortada y asustado le pregunto:

Kouji, te sientes bien- asustado-

No, onichan me siento raro, tengo mucho calor-estando sonrojado-

Kouichi al escuchar esto le ordeno a Kouji que se volviera a recostar, para prevenir algún desmayo.

-tocando la frente de Kouji- al parecer tienes fogaje, pero no estoy seguro, ¿dime Kouji que es lo que sientes?

No sé, cómo explicarlo-temblando al sentir la mano de su hermano otra vez tocar su frente- cada vez que tú me tocas…mi cuerpo se siente raro-respirando entrecortado y sonrojado-

Él también se sintió raro cuando toco a Kouji anteriormente - Kouichi se ruborizo- y alarmado por lo que dijo Kouji, siguiendo el juego Kouichi empezó a tocar a Kouji con algo de curiosidad por sobre la camisa y poco a poco fue quitando los botones hasta que quedo descubierto el pecho blanco e infantil de Kouji, asiendo que este se sonrojara y asustara al mismo tiempo, pero siendo tranquilizado por la sonrisa de Kouichi y un: _descuidad solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo._

Ya sin ningún obstáculo Kouichi prosiguió con su "trabajo", buscando las tetillas de Kouji las empezó a presionar, jalar y pellizcar disimuladamente preguntándole a su vez a Kouji:

Dime otouto, que sientes cuando te toco aquí-pellizcando la tetilla derecha de Kouji y jalando la izquierda-

Ahh-soltando un gemido- onichan, se siente raro… no me sigas tocando hay -tratando de quitarse a Kouichi de encima para huir, pero siendo detenido al mismo tiempo por Kouichi-

Que te pasa hermanito-tomando la manos de Kouji- el juego todavía no ha terminado, no te eh dado un diagnóstico para que puedas salir de mi consulta-riendo-

Kouji algo nervioso trataba de zafarse de Kouichi, pero Kouichi de nuevo con sus palabras calmo a Kouji; ya cuando Kouji volvió a confiar en su hermano, Kouichi se levantó de Kouji y fue en busca de unos 3 rollos de vendas en el maletín. Kouji se alarmo por las vendas y teniendo el camino libre se levantó y fue en dirección de la puerta, pero cuando casi llega a la puerta Kouichi jalo el pelo de Kouji asiendo que este callera sentado al suelo

Kouji, ¿para dónde crees que vas? –Jalando a Kouji hasta la cama-

Onichan que haces, duele -asustado y dolido por el trato de su hermano- déjame no quiero seguir jugando –siendo tirado a la cama-

Kouji quédate tranquilo, levanta tus brazos-mirando fijamente el cuerpo de Kouji, el cual estaba temblando-Kouji levanta los brazos –ordeno-Kouichi se acercó y tomando las vendas amarro los brazos de Kouji sin delicadeza- con esto me dejaras terminar mi consulta-algo molesto

-onichan, no quiero jugar más me duele mucho-asustado y algo dolido por el trato de su hermano anteriormente-

Pero que dices, yo solo estoy tratando de saber si estas enfermo–poniendo una mirada seria- acaso no confías en mi-poniendo una cara triste-

De nuevo Kouji callo en la trampa de Kouichi y sin decir nada dejo que Kouichi siguiera con su juego, bajando la mirada Kouji pudo notar que algo abultado en el pantalón de su hermano, asustado por "esa cosa" le pregunto a Kouichi el cual se encontraba amarrando a Kouji ahora a la cabecera de la cama.

Onichan…-temeroso- que es eso que está en tu pantalón-sonrojado y desviando la mirada-

-terminando de amarrar a Kouji- ¿qué dijiste? -Mirando a su hermano-

Bueno…tienes algo en tu pantalón, esta abultado y eso no estaba antes hay-rojo como un tomate-

Kouichi no sabía que decir a sí que prefirió ignorar esa pregunta y seguir con lo suyo, Kouji se dio cuenta que su hermano no le iba a responder a sí que prefirió cerrar los ojos hasta que Kouichi terminara su "juego" que ahora este se encontraba amarrando los pies de Kouji en la parte de abajo de la cama.

Cuando termino kouchi de hacer esto y ya con el camino libre decidió proseguir con su juego, pero antes recordó lo que le había dicho Kouji y bajando su mirada pudo notar que en verdad su pantalón estaba abultado, con algo de cuidado paso su mano por su pantalón y soltando u suspiro pudo notar lo duro y caliente que estaba su pene. (YaneT: yo escribo claro :3 mas si no quiere que ponga estos nombres sugiéranme uno XD n.n)

Dándole poca importancia a su estado, decidió mirar si su hermano estaba igual, notando que este no tenía ni señales de lo mismo. Ya sin pensar más subiéndose sobre el cuerpo de su hermano asiendo que este abriera los ojos sorprendido.

Kouichi... ¿qué haces? -viendo la cara de su hermano tan cerca de el-

Este Kouji, estaba pensando…-titubeando- si yo… podría besarte

Kouji se puso rojo como un tomate por tal pregunta y no ayudaba en nada que su hermano estuviera en sima de él, bueno.. Yo..-titubeando- solo si es rápido tratando de desviar la mirada.

Kouichi por su parte se sentía feliz ya que su hermano le avía dado permiso y luego de eso tomando algo de valor acercó sus labios a la cara de su hermano, juntando luego a los pocos segundo sus bocas Kouichi tenía los ojos abierto mientras que Kouji los mantenía cerrados, Kouichi quería profundizar más ese beso pero Kouji no le permitiría tal cosa, pero no le importaba lo que pasara quería sentir la lengua de su hermano junto a la suya y dándole un pequeño mordisco al labio inferior de Kouji cumplió con su cometido asiendo que este abriera su boca y dejara a Kouichi pasar, a los pocos segundo Kouichi se encontraba como loco besando a su hermano el cual ya nada le importaba Kouichi pasaba de la boca de Kouji a su cuello y de ahí a las tetillas de Kouji las cuales estaban muy duras y levantadas.

Kouji, dime te gusta –chupando las tetillas de Kouji-

Ahh.. onichan se siente bien-sonrojado por tal acto-

Kouji te voy a quitar este estorboso pantalón, no puedo revisarte bien con el- dándole una mirada picara-

Hi -sonrojado- luego de que Kouji aceptara, Kouichi volvió a besar a su hermanito y fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al vientre de su hermano y comenzar a bajar el pantalón notando ahora un bulto en el… Kouichi se sorprendido algo pero luego de eso decidió desvestirse empezado por quitarse la bata de médico luego la camisa y por último el pantalón quedando así los 2 en las mismas condiciones.

Kouji se sonrojo por ver a su hermano casi desnudo en frente de él, Kouichi también se notaba algo sonrojado a pesar de ser hermanos gemelos jamás se avía visto en esas condiciones. Kouichi por su parte se le quito las amarraduras a Kouji para luego así abrazarse y besarse de nuevo, Kouichi metió la mano dentro del bóxer de su hermano, Kouji gemía de placer ahora ya que su hermano le estaba masturbando y este a su vez besaba a su hermano, cuando Kouichi supo que era tarde para detenerse recostó de nuevo a Kouji y con la mirada fija de su hermano este se bajó sus bóxer quedando expuesto a la mirada del otro.

Kouji trago saliva y luego de pensarlo un poco él también se quitó su última prenda, la mirada de los dos asías sus cuerpos iso que los dos gemelos continuaran con su "juego"

Onichan, tengo miedo- desviando la mirada y sentándose en la cama-

Otouto, descuida seré cuidadoso-sonriendo-

Pero esto que vamos a hacer no está bien -mirando a su hermano- lo que estamos haciendo es incesto, no es correcto -soltando unas lágrimas-

Kouji… lo siento mucho por haber llegado hasta este punto pero ya es muy tarde para detener esto - recostando a su hermano y de nuevo empezando a besarlo-

Kouji también sabía que era tarde para detener esto y soltando una última lágrima prosiguió a seguir con su "juego"…

Kouichi se encontraba ahora sobre su hermano lamiendo y chupando el miembro de este y Kouji a su vez haciendo lo mismo (YaneT: un 69) Kouji no soportaba tal acto y si avisar se corrió en la boca de su hermano, asiendo que este se sorprendiera.

Luego de esto Kouichi se levantó y busco entre sus cosas alguna crema para preparar a su hermano, encontrado un frasco de vaselina que servía perfectamente para sus actos y regresando a la cama se encontró a Kouji boca abajo con el trasero levantado, sabiendo muy bien Kouichi esta señal prosiguió a abrir el dichoso frasco y luego de untar tres de sus dedos con la vaselina empezó a preparar a su hermano.

Kouji estaba algo adolorido ya que su hermano no era delicado preparándolo pero él sabía que su hermano no poseía experiencia en "eso" y ahogando sus gemidos con la almohada dejo que su hermano lo preparara, Kouji sentía como entraba y salía los dedos de su hermano de su entrada como los abría en forma de tijera y los movía en círculo. Ya cuando Kouichi vio que sus dedos entraba y salía con facilidad de la entrada de su hermano tomando algo más de vaselina se la unto a su miembro y le dijo a Kouji:

Otouto lamento mucho haberte presionado a este juego, espero que me perdones algún día –soltando una lágrima y presionado la entrada de Kouji con su pene-

Onichan... Duele –llorando-

Descuidad pronto pasara el dolor- metiendo la cabeza de su miembro-

Kouji sentía como el miembro de su hermano entraba por completo y lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro, Kouichi por su parte sintió lo apretado de Kouji y suspiro, pasaron unos minutos cuando Kouji por fin hablo:

Onichan, puedes moverte –agarrando con fuerza la sabana de la cama-

Kouichi obedeciendo la orden de su hermano y empezó un vaivén lento que hacía que Kouji comenzara a temblar por lo que sentía lagrimas corrían por su rostro y daba pequeños gemidos de dolor; Kouichi al notar esto se detuvo y pudo notar que de la entrada de salía sangre y algo asustado por eso saco su miembro y volteo a Kouji para verle la cara, su gran sorpresa fue cuando volteo a su hermanito pudo verlo llorar y Kouichi sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho el siendo tan egoísta y malvado le obligo a su querido hermano a hacer tal cosa.

Kouji, perdóname por favor –soltando unas lágrimas-

Onichan, no llores –con su mano secando las lágrimas de Kouichi-

Pero, Kouji mira lo que te he hecho –mirando que de la entrada de Kouji salía un hilito de sangre- no merezco ser tu hermano mayor –desviando la mirada- no merezco tu cariño, tu perdón no lo merezco –sollozando-

Onichan, ¿tú me quieres? – sonrojado-

Kouichi volteo y miro la cara de Kouji se podía notar que Kouji era el más afectado y secando sus lágrimas miro a Kouji y le dijo:

No, yo lo que siento por ti no es cariño de hermanos, yo a ti te amo otouto -tomando el rostro de Kouji para besarlo-

Kouji correspondió aquel beso con gusto y luego de separase Kouji prosiguió:

Onichan, si tú me amas no tienes por qué ponerte de esa manera yo también soy culpable de lo que me está pasando en este momento y sabes no me arrepiento de nada, Onichan…. YO….TE AMO- mirando la reacción de su hermano que esta era de alegría-

Luego de volver a demostrase su amor con otro beso pero más apasionado, Kouji le dijo a su hermano: _Kouichi quiero que continuemos con lo anterior –mirada decidida-_

¿Estás seguro?, no quiero causarte un dolor y romperte más –recostando a su hermano-

Kouichi Onegai… yo quiero tenerte dentro de mí –sonrojado- no importa si me rompes si eres tu el que lo haga no me importara –volteando su rostro-

Kouji-mirada tierna- de acuerdo lo hare pero, luego no es mi culpa si no puedes caminar mañana –riendo al ver la expresión de su hermano menor-

Kouichi se encontraba arriba de Kouji besándolo una vez más por todo su cuerpo, Kouji por su parte gemía sin parar su hermano se había vuelto todo un experto en besar y hacerlo sentir de esa manera, Kouichi mirando la cara de su hermano sonrío, de ahora en adelante los días que pasara con Kouji serían bastante divertido -riendo-

Kouji no soporto más y le dijo a Kouichi:

Onichan, ya quiero sentirte, Onegai hazme tuyo-con una mirada lujuriosa-

Kouichi sonrió al escuchar esto y abriendo las piernas de Kouji, coloco su miembro de nuevo cerca de la entrada de Kouji y asiendo precio la volvió a meter. Kouji se sentía en el cielo esta vez no le dolió tanto como la primera vez y de nuevo Kouichi beso a Kouji y mirándolo le dijo:

Otouto, voy a moverme-Kouji asintió-

De nuevo empezó el vaivén lento de Kouichi y en la habitación se podía escuchar los gemidos de nuestro dos hermanitos, Kouji por su parte gemía sin control lo que estaba sintiendo era increíble ya nada le importaba y grito a su hermano:

ONICHAN, MAS RAPIDO ONEGAI!- con una sonrisa-

Kouichi obedeció y aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas, sintiendo como Kouji apretaba más su entrada, en señal de que pronto se correría y besando de nuevo a su hermano Kouji se corrió derramando su semilla en el pecho de Kouichi y el suyo propio, Kouichi al sentir más apretada la entrada de Kouji dio una embestida más y se corrió dentro de Kouji, cayendo rendido en sima de este y mirando como su hermano se quedaba dormido a los pocos minutos….

**-A la mañana siguiente-**

Se encontraban 2 lindos hermanos gemelos exhaustos por quedarse hasta tarde "jugando", Kouichi se encontraba abrasando a Kouji mirando el bello rostro de su hermano y acariciando el cabello de este dijo:

Solo las sabanas y ellos sabrán de lo ocurrido anoche –mirando a lo lejos Kouichi pudo ver los cómplices en su acto (la bata de doctor y las demás cosas) tiradas y riendo pensó: _quien podría decir que haríamos tal cosa, yo solo quería divertirme un rato antes de acostarme_

**-FIN O NO-**

**Nekoyanet:**

Bueno al fin termine este fanfic que tenía olvidado en mi compu y el motivo de terminarlo y publicarlo fue porque le prometí a **Tenten Akita** un koukou y bueno hablar con ella me motivo a terminar este XD (aneki no me eh olvidado de ti tu Koushiro le falta poco para terminarse :3)

Y bueno de este fic yo quería dejar una reflexión XD nunca se sabe cuándo un juego te puede llevar a otras cosas (o que profundo u.u)

En cuanto actualizare mi otro fic ni idea X.X

El fin o no lo deciden ustedes si obtengo por lo menos 5 review are un omake de lo que ocurrió luego… muajajajajaj y talves tenga lemon el otro también e.e bueno todo depende de ustedes XD


End file.
